User talk:Blue Butter
Dotsons, yay! Hiii! So I've decided to join the Dotson dynamic and since there's no stating faceclaims on the sandbox page, I've wanted to make sure you approve of my fc choice, which is Karen Gillan. This sounds really stupid now that I've written it down but I didn't want to mess up your idea of the dynamic in any way <3 Also, is there anything else I need to know before starting to work on my bean? Ministry Interview Just letting you know there's been an interview sitting there for Kit for a while for the Spirit Division - DRaCMaC position. It's been a long time so can you confirm with Vic if she wants the interview or not and work it if she does? Thanks! :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:41, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Ay I no longer roleplay Jezebella but thank you for checking. Re I want to say no but I honestly don't know well this is embarrassing... thanks for telling me fhwhfhe i really appreciate it! For Mr. Lich 07:12, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Edit Question? So I noticed while I was gone you edited some of the archives of my stuff (Black House, Charity's Apartment, etc.). Just wondering what was going on or if I messed up the archiving at those places somehow or something. Thanks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:59, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :Ok, no problem. I wonder why they're suddenly over since when they were archived they weren't. I have no issues with you doing you job I just wasn't sure what happened. If I have the time I'll doublecheck and any other stuff like that I'll fix so hopefully you have less to do. :) Also I posted with Melinda on Kit's office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:08, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Of course. I was just fixing the ones I felt responsible for because they were my locations. Those are done and I was going to let you do the rest. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:09, September 6, 2018 (UTC) hello! i was wondering if it was good to start ending the rp right now? c: it seems like a good fit to finish around there! re sure! Discord Is down. It's a known issue and the discord people are working on it, so we really just gotta wait lol 16:13, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Chat Sure, I'll try to be on tonight (which will be after 7pm mountain time since that's when I get my son to bed). I haven't been on in a while so hopefully it's not too much of an issue...and if that wont' work for you let me know and we'll set a different time. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:14, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Karina Hey, I wanted to apologize but I removed Karina Nordskov from the list. She isn't related to the Bagmans and I just had her there to keep track of all the kids I had coming...sorry! Hopefully this isn't too big of an issue. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:21, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Discord I won't be able to visit the wiki as much as I want to until approximately this Wednesday for OOC reasons, so if it's urgent and can't wait until then, I'd appreciate if you owled me about it. :) Owl for Kit For Princess Elenore and Fredrick Spencer You are allowed a plus one of your choosing. For Flynn Ministry Calling you back.. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:58, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Interdepartmental Memo for Flynn re: sure! do you mind starting? uwu Sign Ups According to Brocky, they don't open until week one. I suggest you double check with him, but yeah. Figured you should know. Reserve In accordance to the reserve policy allowing a model to be reserved for four months total, your reserve of Asa Butterfield has thus been expired for a total of 17 days and has officially been removed from the UMR. Classes Hey ^_^ I know class activity is low, but let's set the example by still keeping them updated! General RP:Defense Against the Dark Arts General RP:History of Magic2 06:53, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Bagman Family Christmas Here. If you wanted to RP Jonathan you could. It might be a good opportunity to RP him and Aria too since she's been at Hogwarts and this is her first time home since she left. I hope this will be a mostly kids RP though if needed I can post with any of the parents needed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:11, November 28, 2018 (UTC) St. Mungos I reverted your edit to the Hospital. I've been (slowly) working on a revamped design for all the Hospital pages using this template. I didn't mind the simple design you had but it also didn't have any of the floor links or anything else needed there. In addition I removed your character from the St. Mungos roster. I don't remember them every having an interview or even applying on the Registration page so unless there's some special circumstances I'm not aware of they're not an approved healer yet. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:59, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Interns I added him as an intern. They do take seventh years as interns but the intern has to be able to keep up their grades and work it out so they can be at the Hospital on the weekends for their internship. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:59, December 12, 2018 (UTC) For Frederick Consider this the warning of a lifetime! This is a roleplay concerning a near death experience! Whenever you are ready to initiate the roleplay, please message Time Fake Warning lol Fake Ban :| Healer Since he was already working there I just moved him to a full healer from an intern. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:00, January 10, 2019 (UTC) For Callum Re: Hello! Sorry I haven't replied to your previous message/continued our RP but, yup, I'm officially back! I'm still trying to readjust since I haven't edited for months. Anyhoo, hit me up if you wanna RP again! :D Omg yes please! I'd like to continue the RP! But please fill me in first on what happened first so I'll know how to adjust Elyson's history and occupation. You can write it on bullets on my talk page hihi :) The events are noted (even though they are a bit dark huhu)!!! I'll come back to you when I'm done with Elyson's details. :) For Daejeon :eyes: i see penelope's forum and i stan very much drama walks among us re yeah u can take him im literally dead Hello! Hi, thank you for your message on my talk! It was very kind if you, and now I understand how things work around here! :) Z-FunWithBooks (talk) 05:07, January 28, 2019 (UTC) RE: Sure, I'd be down for Ludovic/Lance. For Lance Invitation TheGoodDeath (talk) 14:49, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Blueeee Hey, I’m not sure if you’ll even see this or not cause I’m not sure if you conection to the internet has been cut but, is there any way we could talk about the plans we had and what’ll happen. More specifically with the twins and the ships we planned for them (I don’t have a working dog so please excuse the lack of one) ~ Muse